Filtration systems operate in a wide variety of applications, even when constrained to water filters. Such filters can be found anywhere from wastewater plants to nuclear power plants, and from commercial application, to hospitals. It is well understood that these systems operate in an optimal fashion when the filter elements are replaced or cleaned at very particular intervals. In particular systems ion-exchange can be performed prior to particulate removal using an ultrafiltration membrane. In yet additional systems ultrafiltration can be performed prior to the ion-exchange. It will be appreciated that these systems have been separate and distinct systems which can be large and burdensome to maintain and/or replace.